Odagiri Joe
| Imagem=Arquivo:OdagiriJoe_200px.jpg | Nome= オダギリジョー | CidadeNatal=Tsuyama, Okayama, Japão | Nascimento=16/02/1976 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator e cantor | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' オダギリジョー *'Nome (romaji):' Odagiri Joe *'Nome Real name:' 小田切譲 / 小田切让（おだぎり・じょう） / Odagiri Jou *'Profissão:' Ator e cantor *'Data de Nascimento:' 16/02/1976 *'Local de Nascimento:' Tsuyama, Okayama, Japão *'Altura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Signo:' Aquario *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Esposa/atriz Kashii Yu e filho *'Agencia:' Dongyu Sobre Odagiri Joe Odagiri Joe nasceu em Tsuyama, Provincia de Okayama, em uma pequena cidade no centro do Japão conhecida pela beleza das cerejeiras que florescem na primavera. Embora ele tenha sido aceito na Universidade de Kochi, ele desistiu devido a uma oportunidade que ele teve em estudar nos Estados Unidos. Ele tinha a pretensão de estudar originalmente direção de cinema na Universidade Estadual da California em Fresno, mas por um erro no processo de aplicação ele acabou indo para a classe de atuação. Pode ter sido uma benção o erro, pois dois anos depois de estar estudando em Fresno, e depois de atuar em algumas performances em palco no Japão, Odagiri acabou sendo arremessado para a fama com o seu papel nas séries de Kamen-Rider, onde ele atuava no papel principal da série, Godai Yuusuke. Ele se tornou o predecessor da febre de "Ikemen Hero" (literalmente falando, "atores bem apessoados atuando em papéis de heróis em séries de TV populares"). Desde então, Odagiri tem aparecido em vários filmes e dramas. Ele ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Ator Estreante em 2003 pela Academia do Japão por seu papel como um flagelado exclusicamente bisexual no filme "Azumi", e no ano seguinte, foi premiado com o prêmio de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por sua eletrizante performance no filme aclamado internacionalmente de 2004 do diretor Kitano Takeshi, "Blood and Bones" (血骨). A habilidade de criatividade de atuação de Odagiri e sua forte presença nos filmes lhe tem assegurado um local no estrelato. Ele é listado para aparecer em diversos filmes em 2005, incluindo "メゾン・ド・ヒミコ (Maison de Himiko), onde ele retrata um homem homosexual em um relacionamento com o protagonista (atuado pelo pai de Shibasaki Kou). Dramas *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Okashi no Ie (TBS 2015) *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) * Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) *River's Edge Ookawabata Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *S (TBS, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012, ep9) *Kazoku no Uta (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS/MBS, 2011) *Hei no Naka no Chuugakkou (TBS, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinya Shokudo (TBS/MBS, 2009) *Boku no Imoto (TBS, 2009) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu como Kiriyama Shuichiro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jikou Keisatsu como Kiriyama Shuichiro (TV Asahi, 2006) *Fukigen na Gene como Katsuta Hayato (Fuji TV, 2005, ep1,4-5,7-11) *Shinsengumi como Saito Hajime (NHK, 2004) *Kaikyo wo Wataru Violin como o jovem professo de violino de Shogen Shin (Fuji TV, 2004) *Beginner (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Kao como Nishijima Kosuke (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satorare como Satomi Kenichi (TV Asahi, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku como Kisaki Takeshi (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *Shitto no Kaori (TV Asahi, 2001) *OL Visual Kei 2 (TV Asahi, 2001, season 2) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (TV Asahi, 2000) Filmes *Kuuki Ningyo 空気人形 (2009) *Plastic City (2008) *Dream / Bi-mong 비몽 (2008) *Tenten / Adrift in Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Tower Okan to Boku to, Tokidoki Oton (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Mushishi / Bugmaster (2007) *Sakebi / Retribution (2006) *The Pavillion "Salamandre" (2006) *Yureru / Sway (2006) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Maison de Himiko (2005) *Shinobi~Heart Under Blade (2005) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Operetta Tanuki Goten / Princess Raccoon (2005) *Yume no Naka e (2005) *Synchrocity (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Big River (2005) *Black Kiss (2004) *Kono Yo no Soto e / Out of This World (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Pacchigi! (2004) *Hazard (2003) *Akarui Mirai / Bright Future (2003) *Azumi (2003) *Mokka no Koibito (2002) *Puratonikku Sekusu / Platonic Sex (2001) Propagandas *Canon *FOMA 902iS *LifeCard *Mens Beauteen *ROHTO *Shinsen *Sony IXY Digital Prêmios *'2015 10º Seoul International Drama Awards:' Prêmio Grande Estrela da Asia *'Japanese Academy Awards:' Indicado como Melhor Ator por Yureru (2007) *'Kinema Junpo Awards:' Melhor Ator por La Maison de Himiko (2005) *'Yokohama Film Festival:' Melhor Ator por La Maison de Himiko (2005) *'Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Prêmio Ishihara Yujiro para Ator Novato em Blood and Bones (2004) *'Mainichi Film Concours:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Blood and Bones (2004) *'Kinema Junpo Award:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Blood and Bones (2004) *'Japan Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Blood and Bones (2004) *'Blue Ribbon Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Blood and Bones (2004) *'Japanese Professional Movie Award:' Melhor Ator por Bright Future (2003) *'Japan Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Estreante por Azumi (2003) Trivia *Estreou originalemte com o seu nome de batismo, 小田切譲, mas ele trocou o seu nome da forma de Kanji para a forma em Katakana (forma usada geralmente na tradução de nomes estrangeiros), オダギリジョー, uma vez que o seu primeiro nome é frequentemente lido erroneamente como "Yuzuru", ao invés de "Jo." ("Jo" não é a maneira mais comum de se ler o seu primeiro nome.) Outra razão para ele ter mudado o seu nome é que ele usava o seu nome "Joe" quando ele estudou na California State University (CSU) no curso de artes. *Recebimento em 2004 : Cerca de 100,350,000 Yen (aproximadamente) *Recebimento em 2003 : Cerca de 35,430,000 Yen (aproximadamente) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Página da Agência Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtor Categoria:JCantor